Poke moi sans hésitation
by D.Would
Summary: PARODIE A NE PAS PRENDRE AU SERIEUX.  - Les fics sur Facebook me saoulent, souvent. Alors j'ai voulu me prêter à l'exercice. Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sam. Tu sais, le cadeau empoisonné dont personne ne veut. #sadique.
1. I

**Posté le : **18 Février. 2012. _C'est un OS qui parle de noosphère : Faites ce que je dis, mais pas ce que je fais. Les fics sur Facebook me saoulent, souvent. Alors j'ai voulu me prêter à l'exercice et faire un truc aussi. Cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Sam. Tu sais, le cadeau empoisonné dont personne ne veut (a). Une parodie pour ne rien dire. Je sors du mâché, pré-mâché, ingurgité, vomis, recyclé. Donc je suis prête pour recevoir du trollage en force. No problem, bro. Je n'invente rien. Même pas original pour un sou. Vous pouvez me cracher dessus à loisir. J'aime la bave._

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT :<strong> Cet OS est une PARODIE, donc une BLAGUE. Arrêtez de dire/pensez que cet OS est décevant par rapport à mes autres fanfictions, parce que oui ça l'est, j'en suis conscience et c'est le BUT. Aussi, on ne peut pas comparer deux choses qui ne sont pas comparables. Donc je ne répondrai plus aux remarques de ce genre parce qu'elles ne font pas avancer la suite des choses. Non, je me suis pas "perdue" en écrivant cet OS. C'était une boutade. Et même si cela ne l'était pas, j'aurais bien le droit d'écrire de la "merde" (pour citer) et de faire un mauvais pas comme tout le monde. Bref, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête sur ce que je dois être, ce que je dois faire ou ne pas faire. Ce n'est qu'un OS. Merci de l'avoir lu, ou pour les autres, d'entamer votre lecture. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien passer votre chemin que m'insulter en six langues. Ce n'est rien. Salut, Brutus.

* * *

><p>(La motion # indique qu'on met un lien vers une page concernée par la publication)<p>

Double-disclaimer à Mark Zuckerberg et J. K. Rowling.

Good reading,

D.

**POKE-MOI SANS HESITATION**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> vient de créer le groupe la S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes) et a ajouté deux membres. (Il y a 9 minutes)

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** aime ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Je suppose que tu nous as ajouté sans notre consentement ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Ron, tu fais partie de cette association, je te ferai dire !

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : On en apprend tous les jours. Mais ça ne risque pas d'apparaître sur mon profil ? Je n'ai pas envie de me faire griller par les autres. Ils vont penser que c'est encore une secte.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Tu me déçois, #Ron.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Tu nous déçois, #Ron.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley **: Je suis scandalisé ! Tu m'as dit que tu pensais exactement la même chose à l'instant.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : #a un devoir de Potion à rendre.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Te fous pas de moi, #Harry.

. . . . .** Hermione Granger** : Oui, ne te fous pas de nous. #est fatiguée par les cas sociaux qu'elle se tape en guise de meilleurs amis.

**Dobby, Elfe Libre,** **Albus Dumbledore** et **Luna Lovegood** demandent à entrer dans le groupe. (Il y a 12 minutes)

**Hermione Granger** a ajouté **Luna Lovegood** **et deux autres personnes** dans la S.A.L.E.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Oh, Harry, comment vas-tu ? C'est très minimaliste ici, tu ne trouves pas ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Le groupe a été créé il y a juste quelques minutes, professeur.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Nous sommes donc des pionniers. #Poker Face.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** a ajouté une image sur la page du groupe. « Les Dix Commandements des Elfes Libre »

**Dobby, Elfe Libre, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : Je vais me les répéter tous les jours avant de laver les slips sales de #Harry Potter Monsieur.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : ROLFMAO.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : #est parti dans une contrée très lointaine où la honte n'existe pas.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : #Dobby, aurais-tu, par hasard, nettoyé mon caleçon à fleurs ?

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : Je vous l'apporte demain matin à la première heure.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Pourrait-on parler d'autre chose que de sous-vêtements ?

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : J'ai perdu mes boucles d'oreille en forme de radis.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Catastrophe.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> vient d'envoyer un Poke à **Ginny Weasley**.

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : Que se passe-t-il ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : J'ai envie de me pendre.

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : Pas besoin de ça pour mourir d'asphyxie : Respire les chaussettes sales de #Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Dean Thomas<strong> vient de créer la page « Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Il y a le Quidditch aussi » (Il y a 16 minutes)

**Ron Weasley**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Seamus Finnigan**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Harry Potter et quarante-trois autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Ron Weasley**.

. . . . . - J'aurais besoin de cours particuliers d'échecs.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Particuliers... Vous voulez dire seuls à seuls ?

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : En effet.

. . . . . **Dean Thomas** : C'est le meilleur. Je vous le garantie.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge Weasley** : On plussoie.

. . . . . **Parvati Patil** : Vous ne regretterez rien.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Je pense que ça va être magique.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Je vous attendrais donc mardi après le dîner dans mon bureau.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Mmh, d'accord.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> vient d'écouter sur Deezer «_ No Time To Bleed_ – Silence Suicid »

**Gred et Forge Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Vous avez un compte commun ?

. . . . . **Gred et Forge Weasley** : Ouais, c'est plus pratique pour réagir en instantanée. De toute manière, on pense la même chose #Fred.

**Parvati Patil** et **Padma Patil** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong>, **Lavande Brown** et **Pansy Parkinson** aiment la page « WizzardFafiction »

* * *

><p><strong>Gilderoy Lockark<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **WizzardFanfiction **(Il y a 21 minutes)

. . . . . - Ma nouvelle fanfiction « Désir d'une sorcière » est en ligne ! N'oubliez pas de déposer un commentaire à la suite de votre lecture.

**Molly Weasley**, **Hannah Abbot** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Ginny Weasley** :

. . . . . - La nouvelle fic de #Lockhart est en ligne ! #Poker Face

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : Je suis en train de lire le résumé.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ?

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : Non. Tu ne peux pas comprendre : Les fics, c'est la vie.

**Lavande Brown** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : #vomis.

**Gred et Forge Weasley** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Si vous deviez lire une fic, autant lire les miennes.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : J'ai essayé. Mais il y avait des références sexuelles toutes les deux lignes.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'ai quand même reçu 1034 reviews sur ma dernière histoire.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : A croire que les pervers se multiplient.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : #Potter, pourquoi tu likes sa réplique ? Tu faisais partie des followers de cette fiction. Tu m'as même mis une review il y a deux jours !

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Tu es grillé, #Harry.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : #Harry, tu lis ce genre de chose ?

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Eh bien, ça m'instruit.

. . . . . **Cho Chang** : Oui, instruis-toi parce que jusqu'à maintenant ton niveau n'est pas terrible...

**Ginny Weasley**, **Severus Rogue**, **Kreatteur et 15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Elle parle de quoi la nouvelle histoire de #Lockhart, donc ?

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : Tiens voilà le lien : « Sybille et les contrées mystérieuses de l'amour »

**Sybille Trelawney**, **Minerva MacGonnagal**, **Hermione Granger et 4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : J'en suis au milieu du premier chapitre et c'est juste « trop farpait ».

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Pour ma part, je n'ai pas trop accroché. Mais je dois applaudir les efforts de #Gilderoy.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Donc il n'y a pas de sexe ?

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Je vous signalerai qu'il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Il y a le Quidditch aussi.

**Dean Thomas** aime ça.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : J'interdis qui que ce soit de liker mes publications.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur de la S.A.L.E.

. . . . . - Combien y a-t-il d'elfes de maison en Grande-Bretagne ?

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Bonne question.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : En général, les stastistiques oublient de mentionner #Severus Rogue.

**Kreatteur** aime ça.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : On devrait lancer une enquête.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Je prends ta requête en compte. Merci de participer à la vie du groupe

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a rejoint le groupe « Gossip un jour. Gossip toujours »

**Lavande Brown** aime ça.

**Parvati Patil** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de « Gossip un jour. Gossip toujours » :

. . . . . - Il semblerait que #Gilderoy Lockhart a publié une nouvelle fanfiction.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Vous êtes un peu OUT, #Miss Patil.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a changé de photo de profil. (Il y a 34 minutes)

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Elle est magnifique celle-là. Tu l'as prise où ?

**Parvati Patil et deux autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Dans la salle de bain des Préfets.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Très beau torse.

. . . . . **Daphné Greengrass** : J'over plussoie.

. . . . . **Astoria Greengrass** : #bave.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Tes tétons sont indécemment beaux.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Merci, #Théo.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> a partagé un lien. - _Ron qui se croûte méchamment en essayant de faire un salto arrière_ (On Youtube)

**Harry Potter**, **Dean Thomas**, **Seamus Finnigan et soixante-sept autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Tu n'avais PAS LE DROIT !

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie. #OMG.

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : J'ai fait pipi sur moi.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Plus cinquante points pour #Gryffondor.

**Harry Potter**, **Albus Dumbledore**, **Minerva MacGonnagal et vingt-deux autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je n'ai pas de mot. Je m'incline devant l'artiste.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : Wow.

. . . . . **Arthur Weasley** : Sympa le montage vidéo.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Papa, ce n'est pas un montage.

. . . . . **Arthur Weasley** : … Tu sens encore tes parties génitales ?

**Severus Rogue**, **Luna Lovegood** et **Dobby, Elfe Libre** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : C'était un accident.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : J'adore la précision.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'ai convertis la vidéo et l'ai enregistré. C'est classé dans mon dossier « Perles mémorables ».

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Charogne.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : Tu peux me l'envoyer par mail, s'il te plaît #Blaise ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Ouais, pas de souci, ma chérie. Je fais ça après le dîner.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : #Blaise, depuis quand tu es intime avec elle ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Depuis que j'ai vu ses boobs. Pourquoi ?

. . . . . **Marcus Flint** : #Blaise a dû voir mes boobs une centaine de fois et nous ne sommes jamais devenus intimes.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Peut-être parce qu'il sort avec moi et que tu es moche.

**Hermione Granger**, **Pansy Parkinson** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Rude.

. . . . . **Michael Corner** : LMAO.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Je demande une minute de silence.

. . . . . **Neville Londubat** : …

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : adore quand #Théo est possessif.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Au fait, ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ?

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : N'essayez pas de dévier la conversation. Nous parlions de votre vidéo où votre entrejambe se fait salement massacrer par une branche du Saule Cogneur.

. . . . . **Poppy Pomphresh** : Bourses réparées, comme neuves. La lignée Weasley est sauve.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge Weasley** : De toute manière, on ne comptait pas sur lui pour continuer la lignée.

**Percy Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Deux minutes de silence.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : … Et sinon on mange quoi ce soir ?

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : Au menue, Soupe à l'oignon, frites et entrecôte, ou tartare de saumons avec une compotée de légumes. Dessert : Tarte aux prunes.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : VIANDE ! #Poker Face.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott **: Du calme, mon amour. Du calme.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Vous me gardez une place ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Oui, Blaise est déjà parti de toute manière.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : J'ai un truc à te dire en privé.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> vous a envoyé un poke.

. . . . . - Ouais, donc Draco n'est toujours pas rentré de la bibliothèque.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Il a quoi comme ça ?

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Il boude.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Eh bien dis donc, ça change de l'ordinaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Corner<strong> aime le lien de** Neville Londubat**.

**Michael Corner** aime le statut de **Albus Dumbledore** : « Mmh, crotte de nez »

**Michael Corner** aime la nouvelle photo de profil de **Blaise Zabini**.

**Michael Corner** aime l'activité de **Pomona Chourave** « lis le nouveau chapitre de #Lockhart »

**Michael Corner** aime le jeu « Tuez le plus de Voldemort possible en trente-cinq secondes »

**Michael Corner** aime la page **Bizzar Sister**.

* * *

><p><strong>Dooby, Elfe Libre<strong> a changé de situation amoureuse, passant de « célibataire » à « en partenariat domestique » avec **Winky**.

**Albus Dumbledore** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : True story or Fake ?

. . . . . **Percy Weasley** : J'en avertirai demain matin le service de régulation des créatures magiques. Joyeuses noces !

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Eh bien ça c'est de la nouvelle !

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : Merci, #Harry Potter Monsieur.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a joué à « Tuez le plus de Voldemort possible en trente-cinq secondes » et affiche un score de 34.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Je ne m'en lasse pas.

**Minverva MacGonnagal** aime ça.

. . . . . **Poppy Pomphresh** : Qui a créé le jeu ?

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : C'est moi.

. . . . . **Dean Thomas** : #s'agenouille devant le maître.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini** :

. . . . . - Au lieu de passer ton temps à écrire le prochain lemon de ta fic, rejoins-moi à la bibliothèque pour bosser sur la dissert de Potions à rendre.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Oh, non. #Théodore la fera pour moi.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Pas cette fois. Je donne des cours de soutien aux deuxièmes années, ce soir.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : J'attends avec plus d'impatience le prochain chapitre de votre fanfiction que votre dissertation, #Monsieur Zabini.

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : Mais il aura un T, s'il ne rend rien !

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Non, il aura un E, comme toujours. Tu ne savais pas que #Rogue notait à la gueule ?

**Ron Weasley**, **Neville Londubat et cent trente-six personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Elle est so coule sa fic. J'ai adoré le lemon du dernier chapitre.

. . . . . **Astoria Greengrass** : J'over plussoie.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Il est créatif à l'écrit mais encore plus à l'oral...

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Neville Londubat** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Hein, quoi ? J'ai pas compris la blague.

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : …

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Trois minutes de silence ?

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : Je crois bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> va participer au prochain concert des **Bizzar Sister**.

**Horace Slugorn** aime ça.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Ne revenez pas dans un état trop déplorable, mon cher.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> a demandé à rejoindre la S.A.L.E.

**Neville Londubat** a été accepté dans la S.A.L.E.

. . . . . - Merci.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a modifié le nom de son employeur par « Dieu du Sexe »

**Zacharias Smith** aime ça.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Mmh.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Un problème ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Aucun.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a changé de photo de profil.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Ce cliché ne te met pas en valeur.

**Draco Malefoy** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : #Harry, je croyais que ta cicatrice était de l'autre côté ?

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva MacGonnagal<strong> a ajouté 15 photos à son album « Mes meilleures années »

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : C'est qui ce canon en topless ?

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : C'est moi.

**Pomona Chourave** aime ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : … Oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a été taggué sur 3 photos de l'album « Mes Meilleures années »

**Albus Dumbledore** a répondu au Quizz « Quel genre de gay êtes-vous ? »

**Albus Dumbledore** a reçu une invitation à « Tuez le plus de Voldemort possible en trente-cinq secondes »

**Albus Dumbledore** a ajouté **Alberforth Dumbledore** dans sa famille (frère).

**Albus Dumbledore** a écouté « _Un chaudron plein de Passion_ – Célestina Moldubec » sur Deezer.

**Albus Dumbledore** a relié son compte Twitter à Facebook.

. . . . . - Fabulous.

**Zacharias Smith** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> a partagé sur son mur la vidéo de **Neville Londubat** - _Ron qui se croûte méchamment en essayant de faire un salto arrière_ (On Youtube)

**Horace Slugorn** aime ça.

. . . . . - Ma vie a désormais un sens. (à proximité du Chaudron Baveur)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Viktor Krum** :

. . . . . - Superbe Match ! Félicitation.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

. . . . . **Viktor Krum** : Merci.

* * *

><p><strong>Viktor Krum<strong> et **Ron Weasley** sont maintenant amis.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna lovegood<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Pourquoi #Harry et #Draco se détestent-ils ?

**Théodore Nott**, **Albus Dumbledore** et **Dobby, Elfe Libre** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : Bonne question.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Ce sont juste des mal-baisés.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Plus trente points pour #Serpentard.

**Pansy Parkinson** et **Horace Slugorn** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a envoyé une WizzardSwear à **Luna Lovegood**.

**Harry Potter** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Draco Malefoy** :

. . . . . - Et tu te défends pas ?

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : Toi non plus, apparemment.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Nymphadora Tonks<strong> veut se faire percer un labret.

**Maugrey Fol'Oeil**, **Ginny Weasley**, **Bill Weasley**, **Gred et Forge Weasley et 10 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Tu mettras une photo sur ton mur ?

. . . . . **Bill Weasley** : Je t'accompagnerai. Je veux m'acheter une nouvelle boucle d'oreille.

. . . . . **Nymphadora Tonks** : Oh, oui ! Ça va nous faire du bien de se balader un peu. Sans #Fleur.

**Molly Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Gryffondor<strong> a gagné le dernier match contre **Serdaigle**.

**Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley**, **Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie. Il y a le Quidditch aussi et 134 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Cho Chang** : C'était de la triche.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : De quoi ? Qu'on se serve de nos mains pour marquer et défendre les buts ?

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : 15 – 0.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilderoy Lockhart<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - n'a reçu que quinze reviews pour le premier chapitre de sa fic

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'ai posté le même jour. Ça a joué. Mets plus de sexe la prochaine fois. Tu verras.

**Pansy Parkinson**, **Harry Potter et 4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écouté sur Deezer « _I'm Sexy and I know it_ - LMFAO »

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : Je n'ai pas été taggué sur ta publication ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Désolé, le podium est trop étroit pour deux.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Il n'y a pas que ça d'étroit.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : … J'ai toujours pas compris.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : ELLE PARLE DE MA RONDELLE, ESPECE D'IMBECILE.

**Albus Dumbledore**, **Gred et Forge Weasley**, **Draco Malefoy et soixantre-treize autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : C'était puissant.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a ajouté un nouvel article à son Tumblr.

**Ron Weasley** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Molly Weasley**.

**Ron Weasley** aime la nouvelle photo de profil de **Dobby, Elfe Libre**.

**Ron Weasley** est maintenant ami avec **Blaise Zabini**.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Ce n'était plus ce que c'était.

**Draco Malefoy** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Viens on créé un groupe contre les relous ?

**Ron Weasley** a créé le groupe « Si tu t'appelles Harry ou Draco, tu ne pourras JAMAIS être accepté dans ce groupe parce que tu es un relou »

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

**Severus Rogue**, **Poppy Pomphresh**, **Kreatteur et vingt-et-une autres personnes** ont demandé à rejoindre le groupe.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Venez plutôt dans la S.A.L.E. !

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Je décrète aujourd'hui la journée internationale de l'#oignon.

**Dean Thomas** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy<strong> a créé le groupe « Si tu ne t'appelles pas Draco ou Harry, tu ne pourras JAMAIS être accepté dans ce groupe parce que tu es un relou »

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Note : En général on met son prénom en dernier.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> va participer à la prochaine fête du Club de Slug.

**Horace Slugorn** et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Tu vas venir avec qui ?

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : #Dean, et toi ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Comme si la question se posait.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Harry Potter **:

. . . . . - Tu ne te sens pas minable d'être dans un groupe avec JUSTE #Malefoy ?

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Un peu, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Genre.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a créé l'événement « Poudlard's night fever »

* * *

><p><strong>Pomona Chourave<strong> participera peut-être à l'événement « Poudlard's night fever »

**Pomona Chourave** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Horace Slugorn**.

**Pomona Chourave** a commenté le nouveau statut de** Gilderoy Lockhart**.

**Pomona Chourave** aime la page « Filet du Diable »

**Pomona Chourave** a publié quelque chose sur le mur de** Neville Londubat** :

. . . . . - Oui, les #Filets du Diable ont plusieurs pénis.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je m'en doutais.

**Harry Potter** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Kreatteur<strong> a publié une nouvelle vidéo de lui sur son mur. - _Kreatteur injurie les Sang-de-Bourbe en live à la cam_.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Oh, non, #Kreatteur !

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : Démentiel. On dirait qu'il rappe.

. . . . .** Pansy Parkinson** : Fou rire à 2 min 18.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Supprime cette vidéo.

. . . . . **Kreatteur** : Oui, Monsieur. (Le Maître aime les Sang-de-Bourbe et sa bouche en aie souillée. Oh, que dirait la pauvre maîtresse de #Kreatteur. #Kreatteur va pleurer dans sa tanière)

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : #Kreatteur, les parenthèses n'exonèrent pas du fait qu'on puisse te lire.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je bugue ou la vidéo a été supprimée ?

. . . . . **Draco Malefoy** : Elle n'existe plus.

. . . . .** Blaise Zabini** : Oh, dommage. Je voulais la convertir et la mettre dans mon dossier à côté de celle de #Weasley !

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Bien essayé.

* * *

><p><strong>Parvati Patil<strong> a publié quelque chose sur la page « Gossip un jour. Gossip toujours » :

. . . . . - Je crois que #Dumbledore est gay !

**Lavande Brown**, **Théodore Nott et cinq autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : En même temps c'est écrit sur son profil. Il est en couple avec #Grindelwald depuis trente ans.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>, **Albus Dumbledore**, **Alberforth Dumbledore** et **Bathilda Tourdesac** ont ajouté Godric's Hollow comme ville natale.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> a publié une vidéo sur le mur de **Hermione Granger**. - _Préfète complètement ivre qui parle à la braguette d'un mec_.

. . . . .** Hermione Granger** : Pendant une seconde, j'ai cru que c'était moi. OUF !

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : La fausse joie.

**Seamus Finnigan** et **Harry Potter** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat<strong> a créé l'événement Flash Mob Poudlard.

**Ginny Weasley**, **Albus Dumbledore et douze autres personnes** vont participés à l'événement Flash Mob Poudlard.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - écrit le prochain chapitre de sa fic en s'inspirant de sa nuit torride avec #Théo.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : J'aurais le droit à une dédicace ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Comme aux vingt-deux chapitres précédents.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Je l'attends avec impatience ! Il est prévu pour quand ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Ce week-end, si #Rogue ne nous donne pas de devoir.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : J'annule le contrôle de demain et le DM de lundi prochain. Maintenant, écrivez #Monsieur Zabini.

**Harry Potter et 43 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Mmh, ça signifie que je me suis fait chier à recopier en double le tableau des éléments préparatoires de la potion Tue-Loup pour rien ?

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je te ferai une GIGA ULTIME dédicace.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : T'as plutôt intérêt.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malefoy<strong> a changé de nom pour **Draco Malfoy**.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : C'est dur, ne pas savoir écrire son nom à ton âge...

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Fuck you.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a publié quelque chose sur le mur la S.A.L.E.

. . . . . - #Dobby, pourrais-tu me confirmer qu'il y a bien un truc énorme sur le mur de #Harry ?

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : Confirme.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Il se passe quoi ? Je vois rien.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : La publication a été supprimée.

**Hermione Granger** a publié une photo sur le mur de la S.A.L.E.

. . . . . - C'est une capture d'écran.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Oo. True Story ou Fake ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : True Story.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> vous a envoyé un message :

. . . . . - Tu es vraiment con de m'avoir écrit ça sur mon mur.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Je suis désolé. Je me suis enmêlé les pinceaux. Je pensais vraiment te l'avoir mis en privé. J'ai supprimé ma publication.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Trop tard. Maintenant tout Poudlard sait que tu m'aimes.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : J'en déduis donc que maintenant tous nos efforts sont aussi utiles que la fonction poke sur Facebook ?

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Finement déduis, Malfoy.


	2. II

**Poke-moi sans hésitation, THE SUITE**

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> vient de changer de situation amoureuse, passant de « en couple » à « c'est compliqué »

**Zacharias Smith** aime ça.

. . . . . **Sybille Trelawney **: Je l'avais prédis. Mais #Albus ne me prend jamais au sérieux...

**Parvati Patil** et **Lavande Brown** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : Que c'est-il passé #Albus ?

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : #Grindelwald vient de m'envoyer un sort Impardonnable.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Et je parie que vous comptez le lui pardonner.

**Dobby, Elfe Libre**, **Parvati Patil**, **Seamus Finnigan et 2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : #Severus, et si vous retourniez à vos mixtures ?

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Que de subtilité.

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : #Dobby peut-il demander à Monsieur le Directeur ce qu'il s'est passé entre #Grindelwald et lui ?

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore **: Oh, tu sais #Dobby, des histoires de ménages.

. . . . . **Dobby, Elfe Libre** : #Dobby et #Winky savent bien ce que c'est, Monsieur.

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirus Black<strong> vient de rejoindre Facebook.

**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Severus Rogue et 34 autres personnes** aiment ça.

**Sirius Black** vient d'ajouter **Harry Potter** dans sa famille (fileuil).

**Sirius Black** a envoyé une WizzardSwear à **Severus Rogue**.

**Sirius Black** vient de consulter son horoscope sur Sorcière Hebdo (application)

**Sirius Black **a commenté la vidéo sur le mur de **Neville Londubat** - _Ron qui se croûte méchamment en essayant de faire un salto arrière_

. . . . . - Si la beauté doit avoir un nom ce soir, c'est bien celui de #Ron.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter <strong>a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Sirius Black **:

. . . . . - Tu as enfin réussi à installer le Hibi chez toi ? La connexion fonctionne bien ?

. . . . . **Sirius Black** : Oh, ma mère hurle toujours quand je vais sur des sites Moldus. (Le gars de la maintenance du Ministère a directement relié le réseau à son tableau. C'est l'horreur. Elle connaît tous les sites que je consulte)

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Maintenant, même votre mère sait que vous avez un penchant prononcé pour les Hyppogriffes.

**Hagrid** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Je vous laisse entre adultes.

**Hermione Granger **et **Pomona Chourave **aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> vient de poster une vidéo de lui et #Kreatteur – _Battle d'insultes_.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Ne laisseras-tu donc jamais ce pauvre elfe tranquille ?

**Dobby, Elfe Libre, Luna Lovegood** et **Albus Dumbledore** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Regarde la vidéo, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

**Dean Thomas** et **Gred et Forge Weasley** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Cet elfe a un don pour le rap ! Je suis plié en huit.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'ai arrêté de suivre à partir de « Lécher tes pustules » Où va-t-il donc chercher ça ? Cette créature est perturbée. #Potter, le service de protection des créatures magiques devrait te coller un procès pour ça ! (Mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle)

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Je la regarde pour la quatrième fois et je ne vois pas ce qui est drôle là-dedans. En plus, tu exagères #Ron ! Mettre une casquette sur la tête de #Kreatteur, quand même !

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : #Kreatteur était consentant.

. . . . . **Kreatteur **: MOTHER FUCKER ! Lick my pussy, bitch.

**Severus Rogue et 43 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Je suis mort de r-rire. On va devoir me ramasser au sol.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Je confirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black<strong> a envoyé un Epouvantard à **Remus Lupin**.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> vient de changer de statut.

. . . . . - a passé une excellente journée dans les bras de celui que j'aime.

**Pansy Parkinson, Albus Dumbledore, Poppy Pomphresh et 7 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott **: Moi aussi.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy **: Il ne manquait plus qu'un cœur à la fin de ta publication. Ça file la gerbe.

. . . . .** Théodore Nott** : Quand tu arriveras à changer de situation amoureuse, on en reparlera.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : 1 – 0.

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : J'ose espérer que tu n'es pas sérieux, #Weasley. Si tu veux te la ramener concernant ta vie privée, on peut y aller franco.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge** : Où est le pop-corn ?

* * *

><p><strong>Neville Londubat <strong>vient de s'inscrire à Botanic-Farm.

**Neville Londubat **a envoyé de l'engrais (cadeau) à **Pomona Chourave** et **Draco Malfoy**.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Et que veux-tu que je fasse de ça, crétin ? Je ne suis même pas inscrit !

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Un simple merci peut faire du bien aussi.

**Pomona Chourave **aime ça.

. . . . . **Pomona Chourave** : Une chose est sûre : Pas besoin d'engrais pour faire pousser l'ego et la bêtise de ce jeune homme.

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lucius Malfoy et 70 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : (se retire dignement en prenant son sac d'engrais avec lui)

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> vient de rejoindre Facebook.

**Lord Voldemort **a envoyé une WizzardSwear à **Albus Dumbledore**.

**Lord Voldemort **vient de créer le groupe « Mangemorts ».

**Lord Voldemort **a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Harry Potter**.

. . . . . - The boy who lived, is going to DIE !

**Lord Voldemort** a rejoint Botanic-Farm.

**Lord Voldemort** est désormais amis avec **Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange,** **Severus Rogue et 50 autres personnes**.

**Lord Voldemort** a écouté quatre chansons de Justin Bieber sur Deezer.

**Lord Voldemort **a envoyé un Epouvantard à **Albus Dumbledore**.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore **: Oh, mais fiche-moi la paix Tom, et prends un dragé surprise !

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

**Lord Voldemort **a été localisé à Godric Hollow.

**Nagini **aime ça.

**Lord Voldemort **a publié quelque chose sur le mur de** Neville Londubat** :

. . . . . - J'aurais besoin de deux sacs d'engrais pour faire pousser mes Mandragores.

. . . . . **Neville Londubat** : Mmh, je n'en ai plus.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Odieux mensonge. Tu mourras.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dobby, Elfe Libre<strong> est mainteant ami avec **Sirius Black**.

**Kreatteur **aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a créé l'album « Lui et moi » et y a ajouté 16 nouvelles photos.

**Pansy Parkinson **aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter **: Elles sont vraiment belles. C'est près du Lac ?

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : En même temps, le sujet portait à inspiration.

**Blaise Zabini** aime sa propre publication.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger <strong>a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Comment arrive-t-on à se muscler en faisant juste du Quidditch ?

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Toute une éducation à refaire.

**Il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie, Il y a le sexe aussi et 33 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter **: #Hermione et le Quittich, ça fait un peu trente-six.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini <strong>:

. . . . . - Je viens de poster le nouveau chapitre de ma fanfiction. Le lien est ci-dessous : « Déliriums, Chapitre 8 »

**Severus Rogue, Harry Potter, Théodore Nott, Molly Weasley, Cho Chang, Luna Lovegood et 106 autres personnes **aiment ça.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : … Eh bah ça, c'était du chapitre ! C'est pas du flan à la #Lockhart. On en a eu pour nos mirettes.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore **: Enfin, un terrain d'entente.

**Severus Rogue **aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Au lieu de gaspiller votre salive ici, allez plutôt commenter là-bas.:)

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Tu n'as pas abandonné cette histoire sordide ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Pourquoi j'abandonnerai ? Il y'en a beaucoup qui adorent.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Mais ce n'est pas gage de qualité.

**Gilderoy Lockhart, Sybille Trelawyney et 2 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Mmh, vous remettriez en cause le jugement de valeur du plus grand mage de tous les temps ?

. . . . .** Lord Voldemort** : Du plus grand mage derrière moi.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Sans mauvais jeu de mot, j'imagine.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge** : Furieuse image mentale.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : #Hermione, et si tu te taisais pour une fois ?

**Severus Rogue, Kreatteur, Cho Chang, Lavande Brown, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Dobby, Elfe Libre, Albus Dumbledore, Blaise Zabini et 203 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Percy Weasley **: Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça un véritable plébiscite.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Non mais je rêve !

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : Venant de la part de Percy, c'est dur à avaler.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Sans mauvais jeu de mot, j'imagine.

**Gred et Forge Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Faut que t'arrête, franchement.

* * *

><p><strong>Kreatteur <strong>et **Dobby, Elfe Libre** sont maintenant amis.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood <strong>est au Manoir Malfoy avec **Lord Voldemort** et les Mangemorts (groupe fermé).

**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça.

. . . . . - Viens plus souvent. On s'amuse mieux avec ta lunatique-attitude.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> a maintenant rejoint Facebook.

**Dolores Ombrage **a ajouté « Ministère de la Magie » comme lieu de travail.

**Dolores Ombrage **et **Cornelius Fudge** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a changé de situation amoureuse et est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple »

**Théodore Nott, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et 20 autres personnes **aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini **: ?

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Euh... Avec qui ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas très futés tous les deux.

**Horace Slugorn** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> a envoyé un poke à **Hermione Granger**.

. . . . . - Mmh, tu penses à ce que je pense le castor ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Je crois bien. (Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, face de bouledog)

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy <strong>a commenté le changement de situation amoureuse de **Harry Potter** :

. . . . . - Il est avec moi, bande de crétins.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Cho Chang <strong>a posté quelque chose sur son propre mur :

. . . . . - Les exs, c'est vraiment une race à part.

**Ginny Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy **: Je savouerai juste pour vous. Promis.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilderoy Lockhart<strong> a posté un nouveau chapitre sur WizzardFanfiction.

**Sybille Trelawney** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : On a le droit d'avoir pitié ?

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Je vous y autorise.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Vous me faites pitié, #Lockhart.

**Albus Dumbledore **aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage <strong>a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Albus Dumbledore** :

. . . . . - Au lieu de vous soucier de vos problèmes... aheum, amoureux, si on peut dire ça comme ça, vous devriez jeter un coup d'oeil au message privé que je viens de vous envoyer.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : Je crois que #Albus sait lire et que son silence est volontaire.

**Sybille Trelawney **aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a identifié **Draco Malfoy** sur la vidéo _Après l'Entraînement de Quidditch_.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott **: Tu es le plus beau mon chéri.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Tu es passable... #Malfoy. (c'est en soit un gigantesque pas en avant même si nous sommes en « couple »)

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Wow, #Blaise, tu as de belles tablettes de chocolat !

. . . . . **Théodore Nott **: Justes belles ? Elles sont parfaites, oui ! Et encore, tu ne les as jamais touchées...

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott **: Mmh, ça devient glauque par ici... Conversation à plusieurs ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini **: Fais donc ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a invité dans la conversation **Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et Harry Potter**.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> : Il me gave le vieux fou à liker toutes les publications de Blaise.

**Draco Malfoy** : C'est vraiment un vieux pervers dégueulasse. J'en suis sûr qu'il fait des trucs pas nets dans son bureau en mattant les photos de profil...

**Harry Potter** : Oh, arrêtez deux secondes ! Il s'intéresse juste à la vie de ses élèves.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Potter, ne soit pas naïf ! Il mattait une vidéo de Blaise et de ton mec (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) torse-poil !

**Draco Malfoy** : Elle n'a pas tort... Il fait vraiment peur. On n'est plus en sécurité nulle part.

**Blaise Zabini **: Je me sens violé sur mon propre mur.

**Théodore Nott **: Je vous avais prévenu de ne pas accepter les profs dans vos amis. Mais vous êtes constamment obligés de faire vos intéressants en étalant votre vie sociale.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Au fait, Théo, ton profil est un peu cheap. Y'a rien dessus hormis des albums communs avec Blaise et deux-trois applis qui chient du gravier.

**Théodore Nott** : Je pars du principe que tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que je fais minute après minute. Déjà ça me saoule que les gens viennent liker nos publications concernant notre vie amoureuse à Blaise et moi (je t'ai déjà répété cent fois de faire tes déclarations en privée, à ce propos), et qu'ils fassent des pronostics hasardeux là-dessus. C'est ma vie et je tiens à ce que ça le reste.

**Harry Potter** : Je comprends tout à fait. J'ai fait l'objet de plusieurs scandales avec la Gazette du Sorcier. C'est horrible de se sentir espionner dans sa propre intimité.

**Pansy Parkinson **: Au moins, toi, Théodore tu as un copain... (soupire rêveur)

**Théodore Nott** : Non mais faut pas croire que c'est rose tous les jours... Je suis sûr que tu trouveras chaussure à ton pied.

**Blaise Zabini** : Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais capté cette expression... Parce que si on applique le dicton mot pour mot, on est censé avoir deux mecs non ?

**Draco Malfoy** : ROLFMAO. Dois-je rire ou pleurer ?

**Harry Potter **: Les deux. Oh, je viens de recevoir une demande d'amitié de la part de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. LOL.

**Blaise Zabini **: Il a changé de nom de compte ?

**Harry Potter **: Apparemment.

**Pansy Parkinson** : Attendez, je l'ajoute.

**Draco Malfoy** : …

**Pansy Parkinson** : Je vous envoie une capture d'écran. C'est dingue. (pièce jointe)

**Draco Malfoy** : ?

**Harry Potter** : Putain ! Lord Voldemort c'est fait troller ! C'est un fake-compte !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a ajouté **Sirius Black** au groupe ouvert la S.A.L.E.

**Neville Londubat** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Bellatrix Lestrange <strong>a publié quelque chose sur le mur de **Lord Voldemort **:

. . . . . - Maître, je crois que quelqu'un se fait passer pour vous sur Facebook.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort **: Que dis-tu ?

. . . . .** Bellatrix Lestrange** : Voici le lien. J'ai commencé à avoir des doutes lorsque j'ai vu que dans vos centres d'intérêt il y avait le tricot.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : What da fuuuuuuuck !

* * *

><p><strong>Horace Slugorn <strong>a rejoint le groupe « Gossip un jour. Gossip toujours. »

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . - Pile le soir où notre cher Tom s'est fait pirater son compte.

. . . . . **Horace Slugorn** : Et vlan ! Dans ses dents pourries !

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue <strong>a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Ce soir, étant d'humeur massacrante, je décide de corriger quelques copies d'élèves. Arrivé au milieu de la pile, je me rends sur mon réseau social préféré pour les tyranniser même en-dehors des cours. Par hasard, je découvre qu'il y a une fanpage « AntiRogue » et qu'elle compte déjà plus de vingt milles fans. VDM.

**Sirius Black** aime ça.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Pourquoi signes-tu avec mes initiales ?

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, Neville Londubat et Bellatrix Lestrange<strong> aiment la fanpage « AntiRogue »

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> a joué au jeu « Tuez le plus de Voldemort possible en trente-cinq secondes » et affiche un score de 2.

. . . . . - Stupide.

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny Weasley<strong> aime la nouvelle vidéo des **Bizzar Sister**.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Malefoy <strong>a modifié le nom de son employeur, passant de « Ministère de la Magie » à « Force du Mal »

* * *

><p><strong>Kreatteur <strong>est passé en mode Journal.

. . . . . - #Kreatteur va aller s'étouffer avec ses poils d'oreilles sales. (à proximité du 11 et du 13, on ne sait pas trop bien, Square Grimmaurd, Londres)

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> a invité **Remus Lupin** à l'évènement « Pleine Lune »

* * *

><p><strong>Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom<strong> et **Lord Voldemort **sont maintenant amis.

. . . . . - Bonjour, moi.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort **: Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu vas prendre cher.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Malfoy<strong> aime la page **Blaine** (Glee).

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

. . . . . - Du coup, tu vas l'écrire ton OS sur Glee ?

. . . . . **Lucius Malfoy** : Je n'ai pas le temps en ce moment J'ai trop de missions.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Un OS avec du lemon ? (bave)

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> vient de relier son compte Facebook à son Tumblr.

**Ron Weasley** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Kreatteur**.

**Ron Weasley** a écouté 7 musiques des Vampires Hurlant sur Deezer.

**Ron Weasley** a reçu une WizzardSwear de la part de **Draco Malfoy**.

**Ron Weasley** aime la nouvelle photo de profile de **Luna Lovegood**.

**Ron Weasley** a écrit quelque chose sur son propre mur :

. . . . . - Foutu devoir de Potions. Je vais me suicider en me jetant dans un nid de Scroutt à Pétard.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> a rejoint la page « Gossip un jour. Gossip Toujours »

**Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slugorn et Parvati Patil** n'aiment plus la page « Gossip un jour. Gossip Toujours »

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas et #Harry m'est entré dedans de plein fouet.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Eh bah on y est enfin ! #Malfoy devient complètement gaga.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Fuck you.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini **: Hé, oh ! Y'a que moi qui ait le droit de le fucker, vieux.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Laisse, l'humour n'est pas apprécié par-ici.

. . . . . **Harry Potter **: Il est juste un peu nerveux aujourd'hui.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Aujourd'hui seulement ?

**Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Ron Weasley** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter **: … En tout cas, c'est une très belle publication que je vais partager sur mon mur.

**Draco Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> a été localisée dans la Forêt Interdite.

**Dolores Ombrage** a changé de situation amoureuse passant de « célibataire » à en « partenariat domestique » avec **Seeto Le Centaure**.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> a ajouté 34 nouvelles photos dans son album « La chasse au Ronflack Cornu »

**Albus Dumbledore et Dobby, Elfe Libre** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> a créé et participe (hôte) à l'évènement « Fin du Monde »

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Albus Dumbledore, Neville Londubat, Nymphadora Tonks et 4 autres personnes <strong>ont échappé de près à une mort certaine au Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius Malfoy<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Sale journée. Il valait mieux rester couché.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : M'en parle pas.

. . . . . **Bellatrix Lestrange** : Comment ces mômes font pour TOUJOURS s'en sortir ? Il y a forcément un truc, non ?

. . . . . **Lucius Malfoy** : Je pense que la question est plutôt : Comment fait-on pour être une aussi grosse bande de loseurs ?

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort **: Retour de karma, j'imagine. J'ai dû être une enflure dans une autre vie, c'est pas possible...

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Soyez indulgents avec vous-mêmes, Maître.

. . . . . **Bellatrix Lestrange** : Tu étais où au fait ?

. . . . . **Severus Rogue **: J'étais dans mon cachot, à pleurnicher sur les copies de mes élèves, comme d'habitude. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

. . . . . **Lucius Malfoy** : Je vais me coucher... Mal de crâne.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Père, avant que vous vous en alliez, j'aimerai savoir POURQUOI vous avez essayer de tuer mon petit-ami. Je veux dire, il ne vous a rien fait de mal hormis vous agressez occulairement parlant avec sa sale gueule.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : + 1.

. . . . . **Lucius Malfoy** : Pas de le tuer juste le malmener.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Il n'y a que moi qui veut sa mort.

**Dolores Ombrage, Kreatteur et Severus Rogue** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore <strong>a ajouté 78 photos à son album « Escapade au Ministère contre les Forces du Mal »

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Vous preniez des photos pendant qu'on risquait NOTRE VIE ?

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

. . . . . **Harry Potter **: Un mythe s'effondre.

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy **: La prochaine fois que tu fais quelque chose d'aussi dangereux, préviens-moi. Je vous accompagne. (N'empêche, la 34ème photo de l'album où #Weasley se fait étranger par un cerveau est juste AMAZING! Blaise, faut la mettre dans ton dossier « Honte »)

. . . . . **Harry Potter **: Vraiment ? Tu veux me protéger ? (Je vais faire semblant que mes yeux n'ont pas lu ce qu'il y a entre les parenthèses)

**Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy **: Ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott **: Mais tu l'as pensé.

**Blaise Zabini, Albus Dumbledore, Kreatteur, Ron Weasley et 24 autres personnes** aiment ça.


	3. III

**Posté le : **4 Mai 2012. _Juste parce que vous êtes sages. Oui, j'ai aussi changé de pseudo. (Je me relierai plus tard, je poste à l'arrachée)_

* * *

><p><strong>Poke-moi sans hésitation, threequel<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écouté _Sex on Fire_ – King of Leon sur Spotify.

**Blaise Zabini** a répondu au Quizz « Quel séducteur êtes-vous ? » et a obtenu 134 points.

**Blaise Zabini** a ajouté** Lucius Malfoy** à sa famille (tante)

**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Wait, what dafuq ?

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur du groupe Club de Slug.

**Blaise Zabini** a utilisé l'application Sorciépédia.

**Blaise Zabini** a créé l'article _Blaise Zabini_ sur Sorciépédia.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : C'est bien digne de toi, ça.

**Blaise Zabini** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'en suis sûr que tu vas aller regarder ce que j'ai écrit dessus.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : C'est lamentable. Tu pollues la magicosphère.

. . . . .** Blaise Zabini** : Qui me parle ? Un petit vent frais me mène loin... #pars.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : « Blaise Zabini est un sorcier talentueux, poursuiveur de Quidditch de l'équipe Serpentard de Poudlard, briseur de cœur, Dieu du sexe, acteur et réalisateur porno... » Mmh, soit je n'étais pas au courant, soit tu t'inventes une vie.

. . . . .** Harry Potter** : #sefendslapoire. Vous êtes excellents. À quand le Tumblr pour vous suivre partout ?

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Michael Corner** : Les photos sur ta page Sorciépédia sont bien hot en tout cas...

**Cédric Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Parvati Patil, Dobby, Elfe Libre et 74 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a ajouté la vidéo (Youtube) _The_ _Boy is Mine_ – Brandy sur son mur.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Je te la pique. (Partage)

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Oh, #Théo, fais pas ta jalouse chronique.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : On en parle en PV.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'ai rien a caché à mes nombreux fans.

**Draco Malfoy, Horace Slugorn, Ginny Weasley et 4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Comme tu voudras.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Tu vas un peu trop loin, franchement. Calme-toi. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à apprécier tes exubérances.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : C'était pour déconner, #Théo. Prends pas ça au sérieux.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : C'est EXACTEMENT pour cette raison que je voulais te parler en privé. Je déteste les insertions non-désirée. Je me déconnecte.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Bravo, j'applaudis avec mes fesses.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Il était sérieux ?

. . . . . **Sirius Black** : Plus sérieux que Sirius. #haha,joke.

**Gred et Forge Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>54 personnes<strong> ont écrit un message sur le mur de **Bellatrix Lestrange** :

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Joyeux Anniversaire ma chère Bella. À la revoyure !

. . . . . **Kreatteur** : A vos vingt ans, Madame.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : … Vingt ans depuis Vingt ans tu veux dire ? #sorsencourant.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Bon anniversaire.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Mmh, surveille tes arrières... Dans la tradition Sang Pure, on offre autant de coups de reins aux femmes qui ne sont plus vierge.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça.

. . . . . **Madame Pieddodue** : Oh, ma Bella ! Je te luv' ma Bestààà ! J'ai une fournée de cupcakes qui n'attend que toi ! Trop de trucs à te raconter, ma belle. J'te luv', j'te kiff. T'es ma réson de vivre.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Et moi, je n'en trouve déjà plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a consulté un article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

**Hermione Granger** et **Horace Slugorn** sont maintenant amis.

**Hermione Granger** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Molly Weasley**.

. . . . . - J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser lors de votre prochaine connexion.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> s'est abonné au Tumblr de **Ron Weasley**.

**Lord Voldemort** a écouté _Starships_ – Nicki Minaj sur Spotify.

**Lord Voldemort** sera présent au prochain concours international de Bavboule sur terrain dur.

**Lord Voldemort** a ajouté « chaton » à ses centres d'intérêts.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Le monde a bien changé depuis ma naissance.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Encore faudrait-il que quelqu'un se souvienne de ta date de naisance.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : C'est le 1er Avril !

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Non, ça c'est les jumeaux. Je suis né en Mars.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Tu aurais pu regarder l'information sur son profil, Harry.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : J'étais tellement sûr de ma connerie en plus...

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Ami indigne. Et dire que tu nous tapes des crises quand c'est ton anniversaire.

. . . . . **Bellatrix Lestrange** : Quelqu'un a parlé d'anniversaire ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : On ne vous a rien demandé...

. . . . . **Bellatrix Lestrange** : J'adore les pucelles qui osent divulguer le fond de leur pensée seulement dans le monde virtuel.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Des notifications ? J'ai des amis !

**Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie, Il y a le Quidditch aussi, Kreatteur, Luna Lovegood et 6 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a changé de situation amoureuse, passant de « en couple » à « célibataire »

**Albus Dumbledore, Michael Corner, Seamus Finnigan et 15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Sympa.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Wow...

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Vous avez vos règles ?

**Lord Voldemort** aime ça.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Vous n'êtes pas drôles les mecs.

. . . . . **Marcus Flint** : Je suis à côté de Blaise, et je peux te garantir qu'il ne rigole pas. Loin de là.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : Et vous avez pensé à vos bébés Boullus ? Je vais fumer de la Mandragore pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Tu ne vas quand même pas te faire larguer pour une page Sorciépédia ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Non, il n'y avait pas que ça, bien entendu. J'ai eu le droit à mon procès en 84 chefs d'inculpation.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Rude.

. . . . . **Michael Corner** : Dois-je en déduire que tu es à nouveau sur le libre-marché du sexe, Blaise ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : C'est vraiment très innaproprié comme question.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Surtout ici.

. . . . . **Michael Corner** : Pardon.

* * *

><p><strong>Michael Corner<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de** Blaise Zabini** :

. . . . . - « Dois-je en déduire que tu es à nouveau sur le libre-marché du sexe, Blaise ? » Là, c'est mieux ?

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> a poké **Théodore Nott**.

**Pansy Parkinson** a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Life sucks.

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Draco Malfoy** :

. . . . . - Promets-moi qu'on ne se quittera pas.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Même pour aller aux chiottes ?

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : S'il le faut, je suis prêt psychologiquement.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge** : ROLFMAO.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black<strong> a créé l'application « Trouver un nouvel homme à Théodore Nott dans Poudlard »

**Peeves** a joué à l'application « Trouver un nouvel homme à Théodore Nott dans Poudlard » et a un profil incompatible.

**Dean Thomas** a joué à l'application « Trouver un nouvel homme à Théodore Nott dans Poudlard » et obtient un score de 85 % de Blaise-attitude.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : C'est quoi cette blague ? Blaise-attitude ? Srsly, dude.

. . . . . **Dean Thomas** : Tu ne savais donc pas que j'étais ton alias Gryffondorien ?

**Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley et 15 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini** :

. . . . . - Pourquoi ton profil dit que tu es toujours en couple ?

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Bah, je me vois mal l'enlever... J'espère juste que cette phase ne durera pas trop longtemps. Théo me manque.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Tu veux dire ses devoirs déjà tout faits...

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Oh, tu peux parler, hein...

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Comme dirait un célèbre proverbe africain : « Quand la girafe boit l'eau du lac, elle ne porte pas de lunette »

. . . . . **Gred et Forge** : TROLLMAO. Nous sommes pliés en huit. Google traduction, please.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je vais vous jeter des coco-fesses à la gueule. Vous allez comprendre votre douleur.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge** : Mec, arrête les amphés, on n'en peut juste plus.

* * *

><p><strong>Molly Weasley<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de Lord Voldemort :

. . . . . - Puisque Hermione m'y oblige, je me dénonce : C'est bel et bien moi qui ait créé un fake compte sous votre pseudonyme. Voilà, vous êtes content ? #retourneàsontricot.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Femme, tu vas mourir.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a envoyé une carte virtuelle chantante à **Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a envoyé la version remixée de _Un Chaudron Plein de Passion_ de Célestina Moldubec à** Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a envoyé une lamentation du phénix à **Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a envoyé un poème depuis E-poèmes à **Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a publié une photo de lui sur le mur de **Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a indentifié **Théodore Nott** dans une publication.

**Blaise Zabini** a créé une pétition où** Théodore Nott** est identifié.

**Blaise Zabini** aime 16 nouvelles pages (centres d'intérêt communs avec **Théodore Nott**).

**Blaise Zabini** a commenté 74 photos où est identifié **Théodore Nott**.

**Blaise Zabini** a envoyé des chocolats virtuels à **Théodore Nott**.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Je crois que le message est plus que limpide.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Comme dirait un célèbre proverbe africain : « Même un aveugle pourrait y voir à travers sa cataracte »

. . . . . **Dean Thomas** : Tu viens de l'inventer ? u.u

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Et je suis plus particulièrement fier de moi.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Blaise, tu viens de passer de 0 à – 76 dans mon estime.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : O ma gade. D'une violence...

**Ron Weasley** aime ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Je suis à la bibliothèque et Blaise est juste à côté et je vous ferai dire que vous venez de le faire pleurer.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : … Wait... WHAT ? Blaise est à la bibliothèque ? Dafuq.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Tu es vraiment une chienne. #rigole.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Bande de sans cœur. Théodore, ça ne te fait rien de le savoir malheureux ?

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Mon client ne répondra pas à cette question.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Et pour information Granger, ces dernières publications de la part de Blaise prouvent que se cachait en lui un furieux psychopathe.

**Lord Voldemort** et **Sirius Black** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a changé de photo de profil.

**Josh Young** et **Théodore Nott** sont maintenant amis.

**Josh Young** a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Théodore Nott**.

. . . . .** Blaise Zabini** : C'EST QUI LUI ?

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : S'attends à du scandale.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Tire son cher et tendre vers la sortie.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Se cramponne à un meuble/

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Utilise un Accio.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Utilise le contre-sort.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : … C'est ton nouvel ami sur ta photo de profil ?

. . . . . **Remus Lupin** : Soyez pragmatique.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Il ne sait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

. . . . . **Sirius Black** : Vive l'amitié.

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écouté _Bad Romance_ – Lady Gaga sur Spotify.

**Blaise Zabini** a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Va faire une overdose de Chocogrenouilles.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Comme si on allait t'arrêter.

. . . . . **Neville Londubat** : Je confirme, c'est une très belle mort.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je suis à deux doigts de faire un suicide anomique et désactiver mon compte.

. . . . . **Neville Londubat** : Oh non, ne fait pas ça ! De qui on va se moquer après ?

. . . . . **Ginny Weasley** : En plus on attend tous la suite de ta WizzardFiction. On en était à un moment bien croustillant.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : J'ai envie de rien, là.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a publié la vidéo (Youtube) _Oh, Happy Day_ – Sister Act II sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini**.

. . . . . - Keep Smile.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Pourquoi tu me passes du gospel ?

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : … Euh, j'en sais rien. #pars.

. . . . . **Dean Thomas** : Je me suis imaginé pendant une fraction de seconde avec nos robes de sorcier à nous dandier dans une église bondée à chanter « Oh, Happy Day ».

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je vais ouvrir une Chocogrenouille pour toi, Dean.

. . . . . **Kreatteur** : Je vais rapper dessus pour mon prochain podcast.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : OH HAPPY DAAAAAAAY ! #claquelaportederrièrelui.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : J'en viens à me poser des questions sur mes fréquentations.

**Hermione Granger** aime ça.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Je vous préviens, j'ai la chanson dans la tête. Je vais vous gaver avec ça pendant une semaine.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : OOOOOOH OOOOOH HAPPPPY DAAAY !

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : regarde dédaigneusement son cher et tendre se trémousser.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : #danseavecDraco.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : HORS DE MON MUR !

. . . . . **Neville Londubat** : Pile au moment où ça devenait intéressant.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : #faissoncampement. Vous parlez de quoi ?

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : J'ai demandé à Théo qui était Josh Young et il m'a répondu « Mon cousin ».

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Info ou détox ?

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Info ou intox* (pas-doué-land)

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Jamais entendu parlé.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : En même temps, tu m'en laissais pas placer une.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : #regardeailleurs. C'est bien une tapisserie du Xième siècle ?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> a écouté _Black and Yellow_ de Wiz Khalifa.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Tu descends davantage dans mon estime.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Cette chanson roxx , samaire. Yeah, you know what it iiiis ! Black and Yellow !

**Pomona Chourave** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Pour ton information (puisque tu n'étais pas invité) c'était la chanson qui était passée à la Poufsouffle-party. Ils savent faire la fête ces gens. C'était un truc de guedin.

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** aime ça.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Tu fréquentes les Pouffy-machin ? Ta côte de popularité frôle les profondeurs abyssales.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Faut bien que je me remette de ma rupture avec les moyens du bord.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Mmh, Chocolat-Caramel.

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Sirius Black<strong> a posté une vidéo de lui sur le mur de **Harry Potter**.

**Remus Lupin, Ginny Weasley et 8 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : C'est donc à ça que je ressemble lorsque je fume des pousses de Mandragore ?

. . . . . **Argus Rusard** : Vous fumez ? Ah bon ? #sorssoncarnetdepunitions.

. . . . . **Sirius Black** : Je me sentais seul. Cette plante se sentait abandonnée... Ca a rapidement dégénéré. Je m'en excuse (même si je trouve ça très drôle)

. . . . . **Lee Jordan** : J'adore le moment où tu la caresses en l'appelant « bébé ». A hurler de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Argus Rusard<strong> a changé de nom pour **Potter, vous avez tué ma chatte !**

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : ROLFMAO.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : C'est juste collector. Blaise, fais une capture d'écran.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Cette phrase sort de son contexte.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Comme si on allait te croire.

* * *

><p><strong>Potter, vous avez tué ma chatte<strong> a ajouté Dolores Ombrage, L'histoire fabuleuse du fouet et les croquettes pour chat à ses centres d'intérêt.

**Potter, vous avez tué ma chatte** et **Kreatteur** sont maintenant amis.

* * *

><p><strong>Lavande Brown<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur son propre mur :

. . . . . - Je me demande qui a le plus d'amis Facebook.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Déjà, ça ne sera pas Hermione. Elle a juste 24 contacts, et moi j'en ai 344.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Méga-pute ! J'ai 874 amis.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Je m'incline avec 562 amis.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Vous les sortez d'où tous ces gens ? C'est dingue. J'ai 210 amis.

. . . . . **Lee Jordan** : Je suis une pucelle de 223 amis.

. . . . . **Gred et Forge Weasley** : Rentre chez vous. On cumule 1038 amis.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Ouais mais vous êtes deux sur le même compte et vous sortez tout le temps... Il y a litige !

. . . . . **Lavande Brown** : Je me sens naze avec mes 208 amis.

. . . . . **Parvati Patil**: Merci donc pour les gens en faisant partie (J'ai 202 amis).

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : J'ai 25 amis, Ron ! Rusard vient de m'ajouter !

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : C'était du clash de haute-voltige, là... #pars.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Fermez vos bouches, jeunes gens : 2890 amis.

. . . . . **Dean Thomas** : Je m'agenouille devant mon nouveau maître. (187 amis)

. . . . . **Kreatteur** : Qui a parlé ? J'ai 3456 amis. Bitch, please. I'm fabulous.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Tu as dû en cirer des bottes pour en arriver là.

**Ron Weasley** et **Sirius Black** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : En attendant, Kreatteur est invité à toutes les énormes fêtes du monde magique. Il a même une page dans Sorcière Hebdo en tant que People.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Je confirme.

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> a ajouté un nouvel article à son Tumblr :

. . . . . - Ma tête quand j'apprends que Kreatteur est la personne la plus populaire que je connaisse.

**Blaise Zabini, Dobby, Elfe Libre, Lord Voldemort et 321 personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a ajouté **Josh Young** à sa famille (cousin)

**Josh Young** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je vais te tuer, petit con.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Blaise, là tu fais vraiment peur.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Ah ouais ? Encore faudrait-il que tu passes sur mon corps !

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Sans mauvais jeu de mot, j'imagine.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : … Draco, il serait VRAIMENT temps de partir.

**Théodore Nott** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Aheum... On se retrouve dans le dortoir ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Dans tes rêves.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Pour information, il est déjà dans le dortoir. #repars.

. . . . . **Marcus Flint** : Dites les gars, je pourrais matter cette fois ?

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : L'ambiance devient ici insoutenable.

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Seamus Finnigan<strong> a joué au test « Quel vêtement êtes vous ? » (réponse : porte-jartelle)

**Dean Thomas** et **Bellatrix Lestrange** aiment ça.

**Dobby, Elfe Libre** a joué au test « Quel vêtement êtes vous ? » (réponse : chaussette)

**Minerva MacGonnagal** a joué au test « Quel vêtement êtes vous ? » (réponse : chapeau)

**Albus Dumbledore** a joué au test « Quel vêtement êtes vous ? » (réponse : caleçon sale)

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a écouté _Mr Tambourine_ - Eve sur Spotify.

. . . . . - Draco, faut qu'on fasse une choré dessus !

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Tu es frappé d'hérésie notoire ?

**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Moi j'ai envie de danser.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Ouais ! On va faire un podcast dans le dortoir. Viens par-ici mon meilleur ami adoré !

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> a écrit quelque chose sur le mur de **Blaise Zabini** :

. . . . . - Je retire ce que j'ai pu dire avant : Ta Fanfiction est superbe ! Je l'ai lu en entier hier soir. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir écrire la suite ?

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Je suis prêt à être moins regardant sur les devoirs que vous me rendrez si vous poster ce FUCKING CHAPTER NUMBER 14 !

**Minerva MacGonnagal, Filius Flitwick, Potter, vous avez tué ma chatte !, Pomona Chourave, Rubeus Hagrid et 4 autres personnes** aiment ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a posté une vidéo de lui et **Ron Weasley** sur son propre mur.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Cinquante points pour Gryffondor pour m'avoir fait hurler de rire.

**Théodore Nott, Dean Thomas et 56 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Sirius Black** : C'est la chose la plus traumatisante qu'il m'a été donné de voir.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Jeunes hommes, vous allez avoir des problèmes.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : Je crois qu'il y a un code dans l'Histoire de Poudlard qui interdit les étudiants de remuer leurs fesses plus de sept fois d'affilés pour conserver la bienséance.

**Lord Voldemort** aime ça.

. . . . . **Kreatteur** : Respect total.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : C'est juste indescriptible.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : T'es juste jalouse !

**Harry Potter** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Grégory Goyle<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - Comment ça se fait qu'on ne voit pas les testicules des femmes quand elles posent en maillot de bain ?

**Potter, vous avez volé ma chatte !** aime ça.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : … Je pars m'allumer une clope. (Oui, je m'en fous du règlement mais y'a des jours de bad total où j'en ai besoin).

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Je vais venir béda avec toi.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Lord Voldemort approuves.

. . . . . **Luna Lovegood** : J'ai encore des sachets de pousse de Mandragore.

. . . . . **Pomona Chourave** : J'en ai des plantations entières pour ma part.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : On se rejoint dans la serre numéro 3 ?

. . . . . **Horace Slugorn** : Yep ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de trouver ma pipe.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Sans mauvais jeu de mot, j'imagine.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Taggle. Mais vraiment, TAGGLE.

**Hermione Grange** aime ça.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Je me désigne pour vérifier si Hermione n'a pas de couilles.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : Les vulgarités en moins, ça serait mieux.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Je me désigne pour vérifier si Hermione n'a pas de gonades masculines.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça.

. . . . . **Dolores Ombrage** : Moi j'ai des testicules !

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Comme si on ne le savait pas déjà...

**Sybille Trelawney et 32 autres personnes** aiment ça.

. . . . . **Pomona Chourave** : Je pars me faire un grog. Quelqu'un en veut ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Bah, ça ne serait pas de refus donc je vous rejoins dans la serre.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ) Je vais revoir mon Théo ! #saltoarrière.

. . . . . **Vincent Crabb** : J'ai toujours su que Goyle était plus idiot que moi. Tous le monde sait que les testicules des femmes sont dans leur ventre.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Deux grogs, plz.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Lord Voldemort thumbs up. Je dois bien avoir un petit litre de Whisky Pur Feu extra concentré quelque part.

. . . . . **Harry Potter** : Vous pensez SERIEUSEMENT qu'on va vous laissez entrer dans Poudlard boire et fumer avec nous ?

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Du calme, Harry. Juste une soirée.

**Severus Rogue** aime ça.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : Je ramènerai un flocon de Véritaserum que je verserai dans la Bière au beurre. Ça va s'annoncer fameux.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Je cours ! Je vole ! Je transplane !

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Et tu vas ramener Josh avec toi ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Bien sûr que non. Enfin, sauf si tu ramènes une de tes groupies.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je n'y comptais absolument pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> a créé l'album « Summer Party Night » où **Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood et 14 autres personnes** sont identifiées.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Fuck. Je ne ressemble à rien sur les 11 photos où je figure !

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Moi, je te trouve beau.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Blaise le lèche-cul est dans la place !

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Clap yours hands.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : En parlant de lèche-cul...

**Kreatteur** aime ça.

. . . . . **Pomona Chourave** : J'adore la tête de Minerva quand elle saute sur la table à pied joint et renverse les tentacula veinéneuse sur Bellatrix. J'en ris encore.

. . . . . **Minerva MacGonnagal** : J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un troupeau d'hyppogriffes.

. . . . . **Albus Dumbledore** : Vous savez faire la fête.

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Je confirme.

. . . . . **Lord Voldemort** : Malheureusement, pas de topless pour la nuit dernière.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : J'étais en topless.

. . . . .** Lord Voldemort** : Autant pour moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> a changé de statut :

. . . . . - compte les Sang de Bourbe pour essayer de s'endormir.

**Draco Malfoy** aime ça.

* * *

><p><strong>Théodore Nott<strong> a changé de situation amoureuse, passant de « célibataire » à « en couple avec **Blaise Zabini** »

. . . . . **Ron Weasley** : Comme quoi, on peut tout acheter avec une Black Master Card.

. . . . . **Lucius Malfoy** : Approuves.

. . . . . **Blaise Zabini** : Je me sens frais.

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Et moi guilleret, toudadi-toudada-toudadère.

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : You make me blush...

**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça.

. . . . . **Hermione Granger** : Et sinon, c'était quoi la vraie raison de cette rupture ?

. . . . . **Théodore Nott** : Un gros ras-le-bol. Mais on s'est expliqué et tout va pour le mieux du monde.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> a changé de nom pour **Harry Potter-Malfoy**.

. . . . . **Severus Rogue** : On brade le lot de deux maintenant ?

. . . . . **Draco Malfoy** : Il veut juste se sentir un peu plus proche de sa belle-famille.

. . . . . **Lucius Malfoy** : Tu ramènes cette chose dans mon Manoir, je te châtie.

. . . . . **Potter, vous avez tué ma chatte !** : Oh, oui, chattez-moi.

. . . . . **Pansy Parkinson** : Mes yeux sont souillés à jamais.


End file.
